


Wakfu - Tales of the Future

by DSP21



Category: Wakfu
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSP21/pseuds/DSP21
Summary: Elely and Coqueline have grown up, both now fifteen years old and dealing with problems of daily life. Peace is still here, but everyday annoyances will always stick around. Ush Galesh is around, kind of like a mentor/uncle to the Iop and Osamodas teen. This story takes place long after season 3.
Relationships: Amalia Sheran Sharm/Yugo (Wakfu), Elely/Ogrest (Wakfu), Evangelyne/Tristepin Percedal
Kudos: 10





	Wakfu - Tales of the Future

A certain purple-skinned Osamodas carefully studied the cards in her hands. Now fifteen years old, her attire was not the same as it once was. She now wore a white dress with green overalls, but still wore her skull hat with black feathers and purple pendant from when she was a kid. As usual, she went barefoot. “Do you have... a six?” Coqueline asked, looking optimistically into Ush’s glowing yellow eyes. She sat up right in a wooden chair on the right side of the table while the Ecaflip rested lazily in his chair.

Ush Galesh merely yawned as he looked at his cards. “Go fish,” he said with a sly grin. The black-furred Ecaflip wore his normal outfit: a white ninja gi that covered his left arm and exposed his right. Naturally, he kept his cards in his left arm as he snickered. “You really want to keep playing?” he asked, watching with glee as Coqueline’s face puffed up angrily while she reached for a new card from the deck in the center of the table. 

Her fingers wrapped tightly around the card, hoping for a match. She slowly turned the card over, becoming excited in anticipation. Her hopes became crushed as she found the card to be entirely unique. “Oh,” she whispered dejectedly, stacking the card with the rest. Her eyes caught onto Ush’s numerous pairs of matching cards. “How do you keep doing that?” she complained, watching the feline smugly rub the graying hair on his chin.

“I’m quite lucky, you know,” he joked. Although he had gotten older, his sense of sport would never fade.

On Coqueline’s right sat an Iop girl of the same age as her. She wore a white shirt, red shorts, a grey jacket, black leggings, a black pendant resembling a sword around her neck, and red heels. She kept her red hair in one-sided pigtail. She burst into laughter at Coqueline’s expense, making the Osamodas girl blush. “This wouldn’t happen if you didn’t play against Ush,” Elely replied between giggles.

Coqueline frowned, biting her lip. “It’s true,” Ush agreed. “I never lose.”

The Osamodas girl grinned as a sinister thought popped into her brain. “Unless it’s against Yugo,” she said smugly, making Ush’s eyes snap open. The person she referred to was the King of the Eliatropes, who had beaten him twice in combat and gave Ush the first major loss in his life.

“That was a fluke,” Ush insisted.

“Was it?” Elely asked with a chuckle.

“Yes!” Ush snapped.

“Weren’t you cheating both times too?” Elely pointed out, still laughing and infuriating Ush. She still remembered from Yugo’s description of their first battle that took place nine years ago: Ush had laid several traps against the young Eliatrope while keeping the Dofus, magical eggs capable of world-ending power, away from the hero. Yugo had still managed to beat him and take the Dofus away from him. Their second fight involved Ush installing a power inhibitor in the room, forcing Yugo to rely on his own skills to win the battle. Even with all of his luck on his side, Ush still lost the battle.

“And what about that time Oropo betrayed us and electrocuted you?” Coqueline added, referring to the mysterious figure that she and Ush once worked for. Oropo was a mirror copy of Yugo with inverted skin and hair, created when Yugo had rushed his progress with the Dofus for a quick power up to save the world. In that moment, Yugo had thought about the kingdom he was supposed to rule and its people he had abandoned due to his youth and lack of experience. In doing so and his lack of experience controlling the Dofus, he accidentally created an entire race of clones of himself. Unlike himself, the clones were called Eliotropes and possessed a corrupted form of his species’s immortality. Whenever an Eliotrope died, they would transfer their life energy to the remaining members and increase their life expectancy. What should have been a gift was instead a curse due to their nature as incomplete beings throwing their existence into a constant state of pain. 

When Yugo originally created the Eliotropes, he had no knowledge they were real beings and his power up instead broke reality: flinging the Eliotropes into the past and forcing them to live hidden in the shadows to avoid altering the future. Oropo was the last Eliotrope to have survived, creating an organization called the Brotherhood of the Forgotten. His plot dedicated himself to destroying and replacing the gods who ignored his prayers. He had aligned himself with demigods: children of the original gods who had inherited their divine strength. 

This included Coqueline and Ush, the former being a child and the latter being an adult at the time. Oropo initially wanted to kidnap Elely due to her being the child of Tristepin, the reincarnation of the Iop god and Yugo’s best friend. However, Oropo had left out one detail of his plans: he intended to create a bomb to destroy the source of the gods’ power: their temples of worship. With that destroyed and nobody believing in them anymore, their power would quickly diminish and they would easily be replaced. A side effect of the plan, one that he only told his former lover, Echo, was that the bomb would kill millions of innocent people in the process. He had betrayed Echo’s trust at one point, making her turn against him and revealing the truth. This led to Coqueline and Ush turning against Oropo, only to be electrocuted and taken down easily. Only through Yugo and Echo’s help did they escape from Oropo.

Ush, in present time, merely groaned. “He electrocuted you too,” he pointed out.

“Yeah...” Coqueline admitted, “...but you’re the one who’s claiming he’s never lost.”

“Fine,” Ush conceded. “I usually don’t lose.”

“I bet I can beat you in a fight,” Elely suggested, eagerly pounding her fists together.

“ _Sure,_ ” Ush murmured, becoming vexed by the teenagers’ obnoxious attitudes.

“I’ve got super strength, what do you got besides being lucky?” Elely challenged.

“And I’ve got magic on my side,” Coqueline contributed.

“Unlike you two, I have skill and experience,” Ush replied.

“That didn’t help you against Yugo,” Elely said with a grin as Coqueline nodded in agreement.

“And he is far more experienced than either of you two are,” Ush stated through gritted teeth.

“I’ve been training since I was a kid,” Elely replied. “I’m pretty sure I can beat you.”

“No, you can’t,” Ush insisted. “I can beat you easily.”

“If that’s the case, then about Coqueline and I fight you together?” Elely suggested eagerly. “If you can beat me _easily_ , a two-on-one fight should be no issue, right?”

“Uh, I’m not much of a fighter,” Coqueline pointed out. While she was skilled with magic, she had no interest in it beyond bragging rights and she despised violence as it was. Her pets that had been slaughtered by Oropo were only a reminder of that reason.

“You don’t let things go, do you?” Ush observed, ignoring Coqueline.

Elely shook her head. “I’m an Iop. Giving up isn’t something I do.”

“Like father like daughter,” Ush stated.

“Yep,” Elely said with a grin.

Ush put down his cards and stretched his back as he stood out of his chair. “I’ll fight you two on one condition,” he stated, facing the two teens. “You must bring me something of extraordinary value.”

“What, like a scratching post?” Elely joked, making Coqueline giggle and Ush groan.

“Funny,” he replied, unamused. “No, I want a rare talisman they sell at the mall they recently built near us.”

“Is that going to be expensive?” Elely asked. “I’m not sure my allowance can cover that.

“And I’m broke,” Coqueline added. “Also, I don’t want to fight.”

“Come on,” Elely pleaded, playfully elbowing her in the ribs. “It’ll be great training.”

“For you,” Coqueline replied. “Not everyone likes to fight.”

“But it’s awesome!” Elely exclaimed. “Plus, the training will help us grow stronger and protect more people! That includes the animals of this world, too!”

Coqueline sighed. “You know me too well,” she replied, crossing her arms. “But... I’m still broke.”

“You wouldn’t be if you didn’t spend all of it on chew toys for Cancan,” Elely snarked, referring to Coqueline’s shapeshifting pet. The creature, known as a Gobgob, had dark blue skin and resembled a starfish with demonic feet and a tail.

“Hey, I do not,” Coqueline replied, her face puffing up angrily. “I also spend it on food for him.”

Ush watched as the two teens began bickering at one another. “Girls, I can give you the money for the talisman,” he explained, placing an annoyed hand to his forehead. “I just want it before they run out of the Ecaflip version. That’s the rarest one and they don’t sell it too often.” He pulled out his wallet and plucked several kamas out before tossing them to Coqueline.

“Hey!” Elely shouted, watching Coqueline catch them instead of her. “Why does she get them?”

“I trust her more,” Ush replied. “Plus, she isn’t going to spend it on battle armor.”

“You don’t know that,” Elely replied. “She might spend it on pet food.”

“I will not,” Coqueline stated, placing the kaamas into her pocket. “What does the talisman look like?”

“Like an Ecaflip,” Ush said simply. “They probably only have a few left by now. Hurry before they have to restock.”

“You got it,” Coqueline stated, standing up from her chair and walking out of the large wooden house that Ush called a home.

“Wait up!” Elely yelled, racing after her.

“I hate walking in these things,” Elely complained, her feet aching as she stomped around the mall in her heels. Her mother had bought them for her as an early birthday gift, which was approaching in a few days.

“That’s why I’m a free spirit,” Coqueline replied, holding her arms behind her head as she followed her best friend.

“I thought they’d be cool battle weapons, not accessories,” Elely complained. “It makes me feel like a ‘lady’, not a warrior,” she said, gesturing her fingers in the air.

“A warrior fights; she doesn’t complain,” Coqueline joked.

“Shut up,” Elely murmured. “At least I’m older than you.”

“By one month,” Coqueline replied, not affected by the terrible insult. “Maybe we should split up to find Ush’s talisman.”

“Just give me the money and I’ll buy the talisman,” Elely stated.

Coqueline nodded and tossed her the coins. “Good luck,” she told her friend before they went off in opposite directions.

Elely marched off to her left. While she was best friends with Coqueline, she could not help but be annoyed by how little the Osamodas girl seemed to care about anything besides her pet. Elely, on other hand, was obsessed with battle and becoming strong like her father was. Her father was the greatest hero she had ever known, saving the world from multiple threats. She did not want to disappoint him, taking every day to train with him to make him proud.

While she was walking attempting to not to trip in her heels, she saw a familiar face standing in line at a food stand. He was a tall individual, wearing a blue hat, an orange shirt, teal pants and matching shoes as well as cloak around his shoulders of the same color. He patiently tapped his feet against the ground, wondering how impatient his girlfriend was getting while waiting for him to get her food.

Elely playfully tapped the older man on the shoulder, making him crane his head. “Hi, Yugo!” she greeted cheerfully.

“Oh, um... hi, Elely,” he greeted awkwardly. He had not expected anybody else he knew to show up at the mall.

“What are you doing?”

“Waiting to buy some food,” Yugo answered, hoping to scoot away from the Iop teen.

A smug grin popped on Elely’s face. “Is it for Amalia?” she asked, referring to the Sadida queen.

The Eliatrope blushed. “Yes...”

Elely giggled. “That's sweet. The King and his Queen.”

Yugo’s face became crimson. “You could say that...”

“What are you buying her?”

“A pretzel.”

Elely placed a hand over her lips, barely able to contain her laughter. “Makes sense. She is pretty salty.”

“She isn’t,” Yugo quickly insisted before conceding the point. “Usually...”

“Do you know where there’s a talisman shop around?” Elely asked.

“You buying something for Ogrest?” Yugo asked. Unlike Elely, there was not a hint of smugness in his voice. Instead, his voice contained genuine curiosity.

“No!” Elely snapped, her face becoming more red than her hair. She had been friends with a green-skinned boy named Ogrest for many years. She found it ironic that she could become friends with someone who was once such a monster. She also supposed it was not his fault he had caused so much chaos. The Dofus had driven him insane and trapped in a demonic ogre form. Only through the help of her father, Yugo, and Ogrest’s father could they help him. The side effect of the Dofus being stuck in his body for so long was that he reverted back to his child form upon their removal. Now, however, he could grow up and live a normal life like Elely and Coqueline did. Although the Iop teen hated to admit it, she found the green-skinned teenager cute. She would never tell her father that since his battle with Ogrest’s monster form cost him his right arm and that memory still haunted him long after getting it replaced. “We’re just friends!” she shouted, making people look at her in confusion.

“Okay...” Yugo murmured, raising an eyebrow. “Are you doing alright?”

“No,” Elely admitted. “I hate wearing these heels. They hurt and I want to fight somebody to get my mind off things.”

“So why are you here trying to find a talisman?” Yugo asked, scratching his head.

“I want to fight Ush,” Elely explained.

“Why? Did he do something?” Yugo asked.

“No, I just want to fight,” Elely replied.

“You’re just like your dad,” Yugo noticed.

“Everyone keeps saying that,” Elely observed. “That’s a good thing, right?”

“Yes and no,” Yugo admitted. “Your dad cares a lot about the people he loves. You do, too. You and him both obsess over battling.”

“What's your point?” Elely asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Let me ask you a question,” Yugo suggested. “Why do you fight?”

“I don’t know,” Elely shrugged. “It’s fun and part of who I am. Don’t you enjoy a good fight?”

“Sometimes,” Yugo admitted. “Just don’t forget that not everything’s a game.”

“I know that,” Elely replied. “That’s why I’m always training. So nobody like Oropo can ever hurt us again.”

“Are you training to protect people or because you want a good fight?” Yugo retorted.

Elely paused. The question swirled around her head as she sought after an answer. “Both, I guess. It’s fun and I get to help people.”

“Just don’t let it control every part of your life,” Yugo advised. “When you and your dad fight, you don’t really think when you do. That could cause some serious problems.”

“Yeah, but we almost always win,” Elely pointed out. “And you’re the one who rushed his powers to get a power up to keep up with him. You weren’t thinking then, were you?”

“Touché,” Yugo conceded. “But I did that to save the planet.”

“My dad wanted to do the same thing,” Elely argued.

“True, but he rushed to go pick a fight without thinking,” Yugo replied.

“What are you trying to get at?” Elely questioned.

“I just don’t want you to make the same mistakes your dad and I did,” Yugo stated. “You never know when there’s an opponent where brute force doesn’t work. There won’t always be somebody there to help you.”

“Okay, what should I do?” Elely asked, tapping her feet against the ground.

“Try to fight with a plan,” Yugo advised her. “A strategy the opponent doesn’t see coming will always be useful.”

A thought popped into Elely’s head. “Yugo, why do you fight?”

“To keep people from being hurt by my mistakes,” Yugo replied. “Trusting Qilby is one of them, but Oropo is my greatest mistake. All the pain he caused, everything he wanted to do, is because of me.”

“Yugo, you didn’t know he even existed,” Elely pointed out. “You didn’t know he was going to do all that stuff.”

Yugo reluctantly nodded. “I know. But I created him. If I had listened to Adamaï, then maybe things would have been different.” He placed a hand onto his throbbing forehead. Just imagining all the pain he had caused through Oropo’s birth through his heart into a frenzy. The warnings of Yugo’s brother, Adamaï, still rang in his head all these years later. His brother had warned him not to use the Dofus, but Yugo ignored him and gained the power up to save Tristepin from certain death.

“If you listened to him, then my father would have died,” Elely argued. “I get that you’re still upset about what Oropo did, but you can’t save everyone, Yugo.”

“Maybe not,” Yugo agreed. “But I still have to live with what I’ve done.”

“At least you’ve got Amalia,” Elely pointed out with a small smile. “She makes you happy, right?’

Yugo slowly nodded. “Yeah, she does,” he said, a grin returning to his face.

Elely began to walk away but turned her head to look back at the Eliatrope. “Thanks for the advice,” she told him before she went off to find the talisman. She raced throughout the mall, quickly finding the story. “Piece of cake,” she murmured, walking into the store. She swiped the emerald Ecaflip-shaped jewelry off the shelf and tossed her coins onto the countertop of the cashier before she walked off with her prize. “Keep the change!” she shouted as she zoomed out of the store.

“Hey, you need to wait in line!” the female Eniripsa employee yelled but at that point, it was too late.

Coqueline walked past numerous tables and noticed a familiar face, making her stop. An older, brown-skinned woman with long green hair was anxiously tapping her fingers against the table she sat at. She wore a brown-and-white dress with a golden crown resting on top of her  
A mischievous grin snuck its way onto Coqueline’s face as she tiptoed into the woman’s eyeview.

_Sadida no..._ The older woman thought miserably.

“Hi Amalia...” Coqueline greeted, waving her hand in the queen’s face. “What are you doing here?”

“Relaxing,” Amalia huffed.

“You don’t seem very relaxed,” Coqueline observed. “You waiting for something?”

“To get some food,” Amalia answered, crossing her arms.

“Is Yugo getting it for you?” Coqueline asked curiously, taking a seat next to the Sadida woman.

“Yes, and I’ve been waiting for ten minutes,” Amalia murmured, her fingers tapping against the table even faster now. “He can just teleport to the front of the line!” she barked. “Why does he have to make me wait?”

“You two on a date or something?” Coqueline asked, scratching her head.

“Yes!” Amalia fumed, startling the teen. “I’m starving and I want to eat. My subjects would never keep me waiting this long,” she groaned, thinking about the people in her kingdom.

“Maybe he’s trying to find something that will surprise you,” Coqueline suggested.

“Maybe,” Amalia admitted, slouching in her chair.

“So... have you two thought about a wedding yet?” Coqueline asked sneakily.

“What?” Amalia asked, pulling herself back up.

“You two have been dating for years and you’re not married yet,” Coqueline pointed out. “Even Elely’s parents got married eventually.”

“Will you stick your nose somewhere else?” Amalia snapped.

A devious grin found itself on Coqueline’s face. “I will if you tell me about your marriage plans.”

Amalia groaned. “Fine. We’re waiting for the right moment.”

Coqueline tilted her head in confusion. “When’s that? Haven’t you two been dating for years? Yugo doesn’t look small anymore either, so I don’t see what you have against marriage,” she stated, referring to the Eliatropes’ curse of slower aging. When Coqueline first met Yugo, he still maintained a youthful appearance despite being an adult. While Yugo aged, his body took much longer to hit his growth spurt. For the longest time, Yugo felt embarrassed around Amalia since he loved her but feared his younger appearance would make him look like a joke to her kingdom. Amalia never had had an issue with what Yugo looked like, recognizing that he was still an adult and eventually restoring confidence in the Eliatrope king. After a while, Yugo finally hit his growth spurt and his body grew more mature, putting his fears to rest.

“I’m taking my time, okay?” Amalia barked at the Osamodas teen. “And I never had an issue with Yugo being small!”

“Yeah, but don't you want to be King and Queen together?” Coqueline asked. “Or whatever it’s called.”

Amalia sighed, growing exasperated. “Why do you care so much about my relationship?”

Coqueline merely shrugged. “I don't know. It's kind of fun pushing your buttons.”

Amalia frowned as she stood up to walk away. “You’re worse than Elely,” she murmured.

“How? I never said you had a big butt like she did,” Coqueline pointed out, making the queen freeze in her tracks.

“She told you about that?!” Amalia gasped, spinning around to face Coqueline.

Coqueline nodded eagerly. “Yeah. No wonder Yugo likes you so much.”

Amalia’s face became consumed by rage. “He likes me for more than just my butt!”

Coqueline snickered. “So he does like your butt...”

Amalia’s eyes fidgeted as she pondered the repercussions of choking a teenager in public. “Yes! No! Stop doing that!”

Coqueline giggled as Amalia stomped her feet against the ground. “You know, you’re really easy to piss off.”

Amalia gasped once more. “Where did you learn that kind of language?”

“Elely’s dad,” Coqueline said with a chuckle. “He stubbed his toe the other day and said the dinner table pisses him off. He also threatened to break it.”

“Of course he did,” Amalia murmured. “He can’t go a day without a fight in his life.”

“I’m sure you’ve probably said worse at my age,” Coqueline retorted.

“Touché,” Amalia conceded. “It’s still not a good habit to pick up.”

Out of nowhere, Yugo appeared behind Amalia holding a pretzel in his hands. “Sorry that took a while,” he apologized, making his girlfriend jump.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Amalia shouted, making Yugo chuckle nervously. She swiped the pretzel from his hands and began chomping down on its salty contents. “Thanks,” she stated between bites.

“Huh,” Coqueline murmured, noticing the pretzel in her hands. “Fitting.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Amalia roared, making several people look at her confusion.

“Uh, see you later!” Coqueline shouted, racing off.

“She’s worse than Elely,” Amalia murmured, continued to bite down on her pretzel.

“Well, they are teenagers,” Yugo supposed.

“I thought people were supposed to mature as they got older,” Amalia stated, finishing her pretzel.

“You’re one to talk,” Yugo joked, making Amalia’s face blush.

“Hey, I’ve matured!” Amalia snapped, placing her hands on her hips.

“Barely,” Yugo replied. “You get mad waiting for a pretzel.”

Amalia sighed. “I hate how old those two makes me feel,” she complained. She was almost thirty years old and apart from having Yugo by her side, she felt like her best years were behind her. “They’re having the time of their lives while I’m stuck waiting for a pretzel.”

“Everyone ages at some point,” Yugo pointed out. “It’ll happen to them and then it’ll happen to their kids and so on.”

“At least I can laugh at them when it happens to them,” Amalia said smugly.

Yugo merely chuckled. “I guess so.”

As Elely raced throughout the store, she could not slow down in time to avoid bonking her head with Coqueline’s. “Ow,” the Osamodas teen murmured, rubbing the skull helmet that she cherished dearly. It was the head of her first pet, which she hung onto long after its demise. While most people would be disturbed by this knowledge, she did not care. She would not leave her friend behind, no matter what happened to her. She let out a deep breath as she found no traces of cracks on the skull. “You should be more careful,” she calmly advised her friend.

“Sorry,” Elely quickly apologized. She looked into her hand and gasped. “Oh no,” she murmured. A crack had formed in the talisman, leaving a scar down the feline jewel’s face. She figured that her super strength combined with being startled by Coqueline had made her crack the jewel by accident. Coqueline noticed the gem and Elely’s sorrow look as her friend panicked over the lost treasure. “Maybe I can fix it,” the Iop teen murmured. “Do you have any glue?”

Coqueline shook her head. “No, did you keep a receipt?”

Elely groaned. “No...” she murmured. “Why not try using some of your magic?”

“Healing stuff would be better if we had an Eniripsa around,” Coqueline replied, although that made her ponder aloud. “Wait... does their healing magic work on objects?”

Elely let out a defeated sigh. _Just think of a plan,_ she told herself. _Lady Echo would be helpful right now, but... she’s dead,_ she thought, thinking of Oropo’s former lover. Maybe that store employee can help me out. She looked Coqueline in the eyes. “I’ll be right back.” She marched back into the store. She noticed there was a massive line, making her resist the urge to push people out of the way to get to the front. She waited several minutes, tapping her feet anxiously. Eventually, she made her way to the front where an annoyed woman with tan skin, pointed ears and white hair stood behind the countertop. She wore a white apron, brown pants, and white sandals.

“Why are you here?” she asked, annoyed by Elely’s presence. Although she was only a few years older, she did not feel much compassion for her fellow adolescent.

“I need you to fix this talisman for me,” Elely stated, placing the gem behind the countertop.

“You broke it already?” the Eniripsa girl asked, astonished by what she saw. “How long have you even had that thing?”

“Less than an hour,” Elely said sheepishly. “So, will you please heal it?”

“Fine,” the cashier murmured, placing her left hand on the gem. Within an instant, the crack faded and the gem was restored to its former glory.

“Thanks!” Elely exclaimed, slowly taking from the cashier.

“Don’t let that happen again,” the Eniripsa girl replied. “My warranty is only good for one healing of broken merchandise.”

Elely nodded as she slowly walked out of the store. She could not afford to let the jewel break again and she would make sure it wouldn’t.

“We’ve got the talisman!” Elely exclaimed, barging into Ush’s home as Coqueline followed behind her. The Ecaflip had been creating a stack of cards that resembled an Ecaflip, something that he had been working on for hours. Elely kicking the front door open made the ground shake, causing the cards to collapse into a mountain of red, white, and black.

Ush groaned as he watched his hard work crumple before his eyes. He let out a yawn as he held out his hands, letting Elely drop the green jewel into his possession. “Thank you, Elely,” he said. “But I’m afraid I have to put our battle on hold until tomorrow,” he said, gesturing his head towards the night sky reflected in the nearby window.

Elely smiled. “That’s fine by me,” she replied calmly. _That’ll give me plenty of time to think of a plan._

Ush raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You’re normally not this patient.”

“Things change,” Elely replied with a smug grin. “And tomorrow, we’re going to beat you.”

Coqueline raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘we?’ I still don’t like to fight.”

“Come on,” Elely pleaded, patting Coqueline on the back. “I’ll give you some of my allowance for pet food.”

“Fine,” Coqueline conceded with a chuckle.

Ush grinned. “Even two against one, luck will be on my side tomorrow,” he replied. “But still, good luck.”

Elely smirked as she clenched her fists together in anticipation. “Don’t need it. I’ve got a plan.”

Coqueline giggled. “You’ve got a plan?” she asked. “That’s a first.”

“I have... _part_ of a plan,” Elely replied nervously. “The other part will come tomorrow.”

Ush gave a cheshire smile to the two teens. “When you have a complete plan, be sure to let me know.”

Elely pounded her fists together eagerly. She could not wait for tomorrow. “Don’t worry. I will.”


End file.
